Vulnerability
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: Ever since the murder of their parents, Sasuke is paranoid when he’s alone. One night in the Uchiha complex, someone starts messing with his mind. A sexy, psychological thriller. Uchihacest, yaoi, lemon. If you don’t like horror, don’t read this.


Vulnerability

**AN: ****I know that you guys are mad about me not updating, but I'm on Christmas break. This is just a warm up. I'll update ALOLJ, My Mitsukai, Clandestine Affections, and Threat all by the end of January. No worries!**

:--:

**Ever since the murder of their parents, Sasuke is paranoid when he's alone. One night in the Uchiha complex, someone starts messing with his mind. A sexy, psychological thriller. Uchihacest, yaoi, lemon. If you don't like horror, don't read this. And if you do end up reading this, don't flame me about it! It's in the horror genre for a reason.**

**So! After about 230 Hershey kisses, 20 horror movie trailers, and 12 pages of Microsoft Word later, this is what I came up with.**

**Have fun. **

Water poured down through his hair as he ran his shampoo-covered fingers through it. Showers are always so relaxing, aren't they? Rinsing the suds out of his coal-colored locks, he turned the heat up a couple notches, filling the bathroom with more steam. Sasuke let out a small sigh of contentment and just let the water run down his back, into the drain. It was so quiet in the mansion.

**Then a door slammed.**

Sasuke practically jumped out of his skin. His bedroom door? He didn't have any windows open; it was cold that night. That wasn't a gust of wind…

Sasuke tried to peer through the steam, fear feeling like needle pricks against his skin now. A shadow was shown on the wall of his bedroom, walking across the room to his bathroom door.

'_Why didn't I close the door?!'_ Sasuke was shivering in the hot water, practically drowning in the nervousness running through him. Naked, wet, and completely scared to death that someone was in his house; Sasuke didn't know what to do.

Quickly jumping out of the shower and turning the water off, he grabbed the nearest towel from the counter and wrapped it around his waist. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his heart rate but that failed horribly.

Someone was on the other side of that doorway.

Sasuke peered into his room from behind the door, hoping he wouldn't find who belonged to the shadow on the wall. He couldn't see anyone through the sliver of door-crack. Tip-toeing around the door, he took a full view of his bedroom.

Nothing. No one.

Sasuke let out a breath and laughed at himself, embarrassed that he got so scared.

'_You idiot... Why are you so paranoid? No one's there.'_ He reprimanded himself in the quiet peace of the complex.

Then, an angry crow flew by the window and let a loud cry out that seeped through the glass and echoed throughout the room. Sasuke practically dropped his towel, jumping out of his skin.

'_What the fuck?!'_

The young Uchiha felt more alone then ever as he heard the ring of the crow's sound. The whole house was dark and empty.

A familiar yet distant chakra laced through the room, but Sasuke couldn't identify it.

'_Someone's been in here… I wasn't seeing things…'_ His muscles tensed up, eyes darting back and forth to spot the intruder. Nothing, though he swore his eyes caught someone's gaze out the window, there but then gone. Suddenly everything around him felt the same but different, as if it wasn't only him in his mind anymore.

_'I have to get out of this room…'_

He grabbed a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a random shirt from his drawer and threw them on. Drying his hair viciously with the towel, he threw it back into the bathroom. The dark-haired boy walked over to the entrance of his room, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

He could just picture a figure standing on the other side of the door in the dark house, just waiting for him- waiting patiently for him to open the door.

Sasuke looked around and spotted a kunai on his desk. Taking it in his hand, he walked back over to the door and yanked it open to…

An empty hallway.

The dark hallway seemed longer than usual. All the doors were gone: the door to Itachi's room, Mother and Father's chambers- disappeared as if they were never there. Sasuke blinked a couple of times, searching for the familiar doors that seemed to have been removed. Panic started to set in as he quickly walked down the hallway to the common room.

The phone rang. He quickly searched for the cordless but then stopped. The kunai in his hand was gone.

Then he realized something else.

'_I don't have a phone… My cell is dead right now…'_ A chill ran down his spine.

On edge, Sasuke heard the phone die away after the common four rings. But then, he heard his child-like voice on the answering machine as if it was on speaker.

"Hello, you have reached the Uchiha residence. We are currently unable to take your call because-" and then his mother's last scream he had heard so many years ago wailed through the speakers, covering up the end of that last sentence.

Sasuke went wide-eyed, and almost let a scream of his own join his mother's that was now ringing through his ears. He was frozen, standing there in the dim light of the setting sun, shining weakly through the blinds.

His eyes locked on a shadow on the opposite wall. It was there again.. But now it looked exactly like his shadow. The shadow's place on the wall was closing in on his own: someone was behind him…

He couldn't turn around. He was stuck! Trying to move his feet, it failed. He tried to move something- anything- and couldn't.

"Calm down, Sasuke…" A voice said soothingly from behind him. Who's voice?

..His own.

Arms wrapped around his biceps seductively and the person pulled himself flush against his back, whispering in his ear, "You're alone… Its only you."

Sasuke was trembling, feeling someone with his exact voice whisper in his ear.

"Well, there is one other person here…"

Sasuke let out an audible whimper. Who?

"Me…" His voice had a smirk in it and Sasuke felt a pair of lips plant soft, chilling kisses from his ear down to the junction between his shoulder and neck.

He tried to pull away, finding he could move again. Ripping away from who ever had taken hold of him, he spun around to face them and saw-

Himself.

A clone just standing there, emotionless with his head tilted to the side slightly.

The other spoke. "Are you scared, …Sassss-suke?" His voice said his name with a playful, yet teasing child-like tone. The clone blinked. Sasuke's breath stopped as the clone's eyes faded from crimson to the innocent onyx he could only let his eyes fade to when he was extremely calm. Now was not one of those times.

This time, the clone's voice was laced with malice. "Why won't you answer me?"

He breathed shallowly for a couple of seconds. "I-…" Sasuke tried to speak but couldn't. His vocal cords were in knots. Swallowing hard, he tried again.

"I don't.. Don't know what's happening."

"Of course you don't." The clone answered with mock-sweetness. It was as if the clone was Sasuke, only younger in mind and voice. Their appearances were exact, matching down to the clothes Sasuke had just put on only moments ago. Except when the clone smiled, Sasuke could see that it had a top and bottom row of extremely sharp teeth that he didn't posses. He couldn't take his eyes away from the teeth.

"Of course you don't…" The clone repeated softer but with a colder, more hateful tone, walking toward Sasuke, making Sasuke keep the distance by walking backwards too.

The back of his legs hit something hard and he lost his balance, letting out a yell and falling onto what ever was put behind him. He tried to scramble back to his feet but the clone was too quick. He was on top of him, two hands on either side of his head and sitting on his hips, holding his legs down with his own.

The clone almost had a predatory look in his eyes now as he surveyed Sasuke's terrified expression. He let out a soft chuckle, running his tongue over the edges of his top row of sharp teeth.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to push the other off of him but then heard the rattle of chains and was completely immobile.

He gasped and almost screamed as he turned his head to see another one of himself on another block with another Sasuke on top of him chained to the exact same table. Another two Sasukes faded into his vision next to the mirror image already there, creating a line of four. And four more… and eight again. Soon, all he could see was an endless line of himself trapped between chains and a clone.

"Is something wrong?" All of the clones from his sight echoed in calm unison. He shivered again and felt like he couldn't breath. This wasn't happening.. It was all a dream… Right?

"Wrong, Sasuke… This isn't a dream…"

_'They can hear my thoughts?!'_

"Of course, Sasuke... They're our thoughts too…" They said in that chilling, slow chorus.

A new voice rang through the room- one that wasn't his own, but he knew exactly whose it was.

"Having fun, little brother?" Itachi's voice sounded like the voice of a god spilling through the room like a deathly flood.

Sasuke's breath sped up and he began to fight the chains around his wrists and ankles.

"ITACHI! **DAMNIT**!!!" He let out the menacing yell, immediately understanding the hallway with no doors, the answering machine, his mother's scream, the clones, the chains, and the mirror images.

Sharingan. Itachi's mangekyou had made all of that seem more real than life itself. It had been someone's gaze he met his eyes with outside the window. His brother's eyes.

Itachi's voice let out a dark chuckle.

"Finally figure it out?" He chided.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He just wanted all of this to go away so he could breathe again.

The clones and mirror images beside him all disappeared so he turned his head back to the clone that was still on top of him, seeing Itachi instead. He let out a scream and tried to frantically squirm away.

Itachi pressed his hands to Sasuke's shoulders, restricting his movement. Sasuke forcibly stilled, looking terrified.

"Now, now, Otouto. Is that any way to greet me after so many years?"

Sasuke felt his mind close up but saw that the room had changed. He was no longer in the Uchiha complex, no longer on the table, and no longer in chains. It was all pitch black, no space, no matter. Just Itachi and Sasuke.

"Stop this!" Sasuke yelled at his brother who was still hovering over him, controlling his movement.

"But you're obviously having such a good time, Sasuke. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun." Itachi's voice was stone cold- a barren wasteland of emotional void.

Itachi pulled away, pulling out a kunai and dragging it, flat-sided, down Sasuke's cheek. The younger could feel the cold, dangerous metal against his skin and cringed.

Soon, Itachi pulled back then imbedded the kunai in his side. Sasuke's breath left him in an airy _whoosh_ as his body convulsed forward from pain. Letting out a sickening sob, Sasuke looked Itachi straight in the eyes.

He forced his next words as the pain increased. "You're going to kill me too... All along... You were just saving me for last… Making me- wait… M-making me s-suffer…" His breathy voice had a tremble in it as his whole body shook from pain. His eyes were pleading as he spoke, wanting the answers he had asked himself for a million times every day.

"No… I'm not going to kill you Sasuke. I'm going to make you wish you were dead…" Itachi's voice hadn't changed one bit from the first sentence he had spoken that night.

After three more stab wounds, Sasuke had faded into a delirium. Everything seemed so unusual; the crisp outlines of Itachi's form began to blur with the unfamiliar background.

"Itachi… I wanna go home…" Sasuke muttered pathetically, feeling sick.

"You are home, Sasuke."

'…_Huh?'_ Sasuke looked up desperately, seeing that he was lying half way in and half way out of his bathtub, drenched with sweat-

And alone.

He quickly looked around, realizing the water was off so he couldn't have just passed out in the shower. He dropped his head and began to get up, only to see his arms- bleeding, red, the skin tearing away in little strips of uncooked meat. He let out a scream, watching the blood ooze down his fingertips, onto the cold tile. Crimson liquid smeared on the porcelain of the bathtub as he struggled to get up. His arms burned, as the diseased flesh seemed to be spreading up to his elbows.

Sasuke stood up, absolutely clueless as to do anything but panic. Leaning over his bathroom sink, he cried and sobbed with screaming pleads for all of this to stop.

And it did.

The blood was gone- all of his skin intact.

At first he had a moment of confusion, but then he cried in relief; wet tears running down his cheeks.

Taking a few deep breaths, he knew he had to find Itachi. His older brother knew the Uchiha complex just as well as he did and that meant there was nowhere to hide.

He was trapped in his own home.

Taking his drenched shirt off, he looked for any of the stab wounds that Itachi had given him. They were all gone, but there were dark bruises where they had been.

Sasuke slipped another shirt on and then spotted Itachi's hand lying on his pillow, the crimson ring shining in the luminescent candle on his bed-side table.

No Itachi, just his hand.

Sasuke's expression turned to grimacing sickness.

'_No way I'm touching that thing..'_

Then the severed hand made the come hither movement, the ring's glint dancing in the candlelight as more blood spilt onto Sasuke's pillow from the tendons flexing.

Sasuke thought he might have gagged. He shut his eyes and turned his gaze to the floor, only to see Itachi's other hand lying at his feet and the kunai had returned to his hand but now it was covered in blood.

Sasuke let out a horrified scream as he threw the knife down and tried to wipe Itachi's blood off his hands onto his pants. It wouldn't come off. It was stained red on his palms, the blood even seeped under his fingernails.

"Itachiiiiiii!" Sasuke wailed, pleading again, hoping it would all disappear like the skin thing.

It didn't.

_'Oh god… What have I done?!'_

Sasuke was beginning to think he was no longer under the effect of the Sharingan and had really severed Itachi's hands. Panicking for the millionth time that night, he had to find the body. Running through the house, he searched for the rest of Itachi.

Trails of blood let him on wild goose chases all over the house. There was a trail from the living room to the kitchen sink, and another from a massive dark stain on the couch, smearing along both walls down the hallway back to Itachi's room.

The door was back and it was shut.

He thought he heard faint gasps of air from the other side of the door, and opened it slowly, walking into the pitch-black room.

The light from the rest of the house wasn't enough for him to see into the room clearly so he walked in a little farther, trembling from how cold it was in the room.

"I-itachi?" He whispered.

The labored breathing stopped.

An angered yell came from behind him as Itachi leaped from behind the door, onto him, throwing him down on the bed. His hands were there again.

Pinning him down, Itachi bit into Sasuke's neck- hard- to still his movements. Sasuke screamed at the pain and his will to fight died within that scream of agony.

The blood soon started seeping into his collar as Itachi pulled back- smiling. Blood stained his lips and mouth in a dark red that looked black in the dim light from the open door across the room.

"Itachi… P-please… Go…" Sasuke pleaded, almost scared to beg.

Itachi wouldn't say a word, and crashed their lips together.

Sasuke almost bit him but then just pulled back as much as he could. Itachi wouldn't let him go… Hands wrapped around his neck as Itachi's bloodied tongue explored his mouth. He was slowly fading out… Itachi was going to smother him…

All of it disappeared again. He gasped for air and saw that he was lying in a sterilized white room, pinned to a metal table. Bright lights stung his eyes as he squinted around and realized he only had his boxers on. Itachi sauntered into the light, his hair down and wearing all black. He was the only pigment in the whole room that Sasuke could see.

Itachi was looking at him as if he was deeply troubled and disappointed in Sasuke. This all didn't make any sense!

"You're worthless, Sasuke. Nothing but a waste of breath."

"W-what?"

"Absolutely pointless… Sasuke…" Itachi was starting to get blurry.

_'I'm not pointless!!!'_

Sasuke screamed in anger as Itachi started to fade in and out like a poorly signaled television screen. "What?!"

"Nothing… You're… Nothing." Itachi disappeared. The signal went out of range.

Sasuke was all alone, feeling the bright lights pouring into his soul. He screamed out, but knew no one could hear him. Was he going to leave him there to suffer? For how long?

Then, a huge _**SLAM**_ came from out in the distance and Sasuke's head snapped toward the noise. Itachi stormed into the room with absolute madness in his eyes and all of the light from the room seemed to disappear into a faint red glow.

"Get up." Itachi demanded.

Sasuke knew he must have hit the insane level by now. There was no way this could really be happening.

"GET _UP_!" His brother yelled at him once he didn't move.

Sasuke noticed all of his restraints were gone and quickly scrambled off of the table, standing on the cold tile floor.

"What?" Sasuke said weakly, wondering if Itachi really thought he hadn't already been through enough.

Itachi was walking toward him, taking clothes off as he went. First he stripped out of his shirt and then threw a shoe off on each opposite step.

Sasuke's brows furrowed together, wondering what the hell Itachi thought he was doing until he undid a button on his pants. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization as he turned around and started to run away.

Itachi stopped, took his pants off and inwardly rolled his eyes.

Running and looking over his shoulder, Sasuke hoped Itachi wasn't following him.

_**WACK!**_ He ran straight into Itachi who had appeared infront of him, knocking them over onto a surprisingly soft floor.

He let out a yell, and squirmed off of his brother, standing up- ready to run again. Itachi stayed on the floor and took hold of Sasuke's ankle, twisting it and yanking him down to the floor again.

Sasuke fell, trying to catch himself but didn't have enough time and slammed down to the floor, landing on his back. Itachi rolled over on top of him, his eyes shimmering with mirth in the dim red lights of the room.

Smirking, Itachi leaned in closer to Sasuke, his words washing over Sasuke's lips in poisonous, seductive torture.

"Guess what I get to do to you now, Sasuke?" Itachi said.

"Get off me! Itachi, this is sick!" Sasuke said, knowing exactly what Itachi implied.

"Unnatural intimacy is one thing, Otouto. Sick? Completely different. I could make this sick, but then it wouldn't be as enjoyable. But then again…"

An evil smile came across Itachi's lips as the room seemed to heat up about ten degrees.

'_This is going to be bad…'_ Sasuke shut his eyes in anticipation but then let out a scream as he felt as if blood was actually trying to seep out through his pores.

Itachi moved in on him, covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he eagerly tugged his boxers off. Sasuke was still squirming and whimpering from pain on the floor, wiping at his skin and then looking at it to see red liquid smeared across his fingers.

It _was_ blood seeping from his pores. Almost ever pore below his shoulders was now letting out a single drop of blood, but it hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced before. He let out another small sobbing scream as Itachi pressed his chest together with Sasuke's, smearing the sweat and blood together, stinging his pores further.

Sasuke felt as if he was on fire as Itachi's fingers inched past is waistband.

"No… Oh god no!" He pleaded and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back, wishing to anything that this would all go away.

Itachi closed his hand around Sasuke in a loose grip; tugging and pushing back with a slow rhythm that made Sasuke want to writhe in pleasured pain.

Sasuke let out an audible, small groan as Itachi managed to get closer so that they were swimming together in their sweat and blood on the floor. The smell of sex started to add to the feelings as Itachi molded his lips with his brother's, both of their mouths open and willing.

The younger didn't know what to do. Suddenly everything was starting to feel good. Even the pain was turning him on. He knew it was wrong, but his body and Itachi's mangekyou was having a much stronger effect on him than his mind.

Itachi's tongue wrapped around the other's, stroking possessively, and occasionally sucking. Their hands roamed over the slicked bodies of one another, moans slipping out as they found spots that were sensitive. Itachi had pulled Sasuke's boxers off in the process, leaving them abandoned with his own.

More blood was mixing with sweat from them both. Itachi slicked his fingers with blood pooling on Sasuke's abdomen and traced his hand down to Sasuke's entrance.

He ran his finger around the ring of muscles as Sasuke put his hands around Itachi's back and grabbed the back of his shoulders, pushing himself closer- their damp bodies sliding together effortlessly.

Itachi pushed a finger in, his lust fueling hotter as Sasuke let out a beautiful groan in pain but pushed down on the finger farther. Pulling back out, he added another finger and curled his fingers forward, running over the bundle of nerves that caused Sasuke to throw his head back and dig his fingernails into Itachi's shoulder blades.

Sasuke knew that the reason this all felt so good and that he was so turned on was mostly Itachi's mangekyou, but he didn't care. It was complete euphoria, feeling every nerve ignited with pleasure and pain at the same time.

"I-itachi…" Sasuke whined breathlessly. He couldn't believe how much of an effect all of this was having on him as Itachi pushed his fingers in farther, then removed them all together. Sasuke let out a pleading whimper at the loss but managed to attach his lips to Itachi's in a heated kiss. Itachi gathered more blood from Sasuke's body, using it to cover himself, lessening the pain for both of them. Aligning the tip of himself with Sasuke, he felt a shudder run down the younger's spine.

"Have you ever done this before…Sasuke?" Itachi asked seductively in Sasuke's ear, torturing him by only pushing the head in maybe a centimeter but then pulling back out repeatedly.

Sasuke groaned, trying to impale himself somehow but managed to breathlessly get out, "N-never like… Agh! ..thisss…" before letting out another pleading moan for Itachi to just push into him. He _needed_ this.

Itachi smirked at his answer, knowing he was the only one who could get such a reaction from the stoic Sasuke. Slowly entering him, Itachi groaned pleasurably at how tight it was.

"Nngh… Sasuke…" He said, still remaining the painfully slow first thrust. Sasuke had clung to him like he depended on him for life as he arched his back and panted in-between moans and cries for Itachi to go faster.

"Oh god… Itachi… p-please… I want this so bad…" Sasuke said, connecting their lips in a desperate kiss. Itachi complied and pulled back out, pushing in deeply and brushed along Sasuke's prostate in the thrust. This made him bite his lip and let out a heavy moan, trying to close even the smallest place between them.

Itachi gripped back, wrapping one arm around Sasuke's waist, and taking Sasuke's thigh in the other. Pushing in again and again, they started out a smooth rhythm, added by the fluids glazing their skin.

"Hahhh… oh god, nngh.. Oh, oh god! …Aghh…Anikiiii… " Sasuke moved his body with Itachi's, making every thrust deeper, more fulfilling as the bundle of nerves that made his mind explode every time was never missed.

Itachi heard Sasuke use the loving term 'aniki' and it fueled his desire even farther as he thrust in and out faster, gaining more pleasured sounds from his brother.

Their breath rose into rapid gasps laced with moans as they edged closer and closer to sweet release. "Itachi.. harder… please.." Sasuke could barely get out in a breathless tone as he scratched his nails along Itachi's back, accentuating his pleading request.

Itachi dipped his head to Sasuke's neck, leaving bite marks and bruises behind all of the kisses he gave. Sasuke tipped his head back to give him more access as Itachi forced himself deep within Sasuke at a rapid pace.

"Itachi! Oh god.. I'm so… close… nngh..!" Sasuke cried out as a deep thrust made direct contact with his prostate. Itachi crashed their lips together, feeling his climax coming closer to the edge as well. Taking a grip around Sasuke, he moved his hand in rhythm with his thrusts, sending Sasuke into a new wave of clinging and squirming closer with every moan.

With a few more thrusts, Sasuke shuddered and cried out "Anikiii!" As he released, adding to the slick feeling between their bodies. Itachi pulled out and slammed back into his brother, letting out a satisfying groan as he fell over the edge of orgasm as well.

Collapsing on top of Sasuke, Itachi caught his breath and released his genjutsu over the younger.

As the room faded back into Sasuke's dark bedroom, his eyes opened to see Itachi on top of him and the bed under them. They were drenched and panting, but Sasuke felt as if it was finally over.

Itachi opened his eyes as he pulled out of Sasuke slowly and said, "You're not living here alone anymore."

"What?" Sasuke asked, still feeling the after glow.

"You heard me…"

Everything faded away.

:--:

Sasuke opened his eyes, feeling the chilly water hitting his bare back as he found himself on the hard surface of the bathtub floor.

_'...The shower. Wait, ..what?'_ He thought.

Getting up, he felt a little dizzy but that eased up after standing for a second.

_'Randomly passing out and having nightmares. Yeah that sure is normal.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, turning the water onto pure hot because the temperature he set it at before had obviously dropped.

How long had he been out? Had Itachi just all been a crazy dream? Had that not even happened?

He began to shiver, waiting for the water to warm up.

**...And then his bedroom door slammed shut.**


End file.
